Time After Time
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: The world is in peace, but Katara isn't where she once was. She's in the South Pole and he brother hates her, In the future Kya watches as the cities she loves goes up in flames, and the women in her house is not her mother. Time in unraveling, and spirits are braking the rules. The kids are taken to the past to set things right, but will their own parents believe them?
1. Prolog-Changes

Hey guys, so this is my new story, I know what you're thinking "Abbey why are you making a new story when you have so many others that you neglect!?" Well because this will be an epic story and I need to write it now DAMMIT! So you gotta deal with it! XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

Prolog: Changes

Katara sat with her dairy, writing down the day's events.

_Today was me and Aang year anniversary, hard to believe that we've been together so long. Aang always makes sure I have the best day of my life when our anniversary comes around and he did not fail to impress me this year. He let me sleep in, and I woke up to breakfast on the nightstand, with a note that said to meet him at the Jasmine Dragon later. I meet him there and he had arranged with Iroh to have the whole shop to ourselves._

_Later we went for a romantic walk in the park, he then lead me to a field full of panda lilies. It was beyond beautiful, and of course he picked one and put it in my hair, making my blush. We spent the rest of the day talking, holding hands and giving each other kisses._

_Around 10 we went to a festival, and he led my up a hill so we could watch the fireworks. They were counting down to the start of them when he got down on one knee and presented me with a necklace. It was beautiful, made with opal –a clear stone with rainbow colors in it, very rare- it had air nation symbols mixed with water carved in it, a light blue ribbon attached to it. The best part was though that I could see something carved through on the back because it was clear. When I asked him what it was he turn it around and I couldn't help but cry._

_He had asked to borrow my mother's necklace a few weeks back, I was reluctant but I trusted him, he had never told me why he needed it but now I understood. On the back of the necklace was the exact engraving on her mothers, he said it was that she could still feel close to her. He then asked for the honor of me becoming his wife. I of course all but screamed yes and flew into his arms, and the fireworks went off –literally-! _

_We came back home where everyone clapped when they saw my new necklace, when Sokka came over I was worried he would strangle him, instead he gave me and Aang a hug. After looking at the strange expression on my face Sokka explained that Aang had gathered him and Dad a while back and asked for their permission. Aang smiled sheepishly and blushed._

_We came back to our bedroom and well….we made love. Our first time, we had been waiting. It was all I could have asked for, and now I sit here with him sleeping soundly next to me, my new necklace on my neck. Life is beyond perfect._

Katara was about to close her journal when it happened, she felt a strange sensation go through her. The world went blurry, and she felt light headed. She closed her eyes and held her head, trying to stop the immense pain that passed through her.

When she opened her eye again she was not in her room with her love, not in the warm contents of her bed. She was in another bed, the cold like ice on her skin; she was in an ice hut, a fire burning in the middle of it and a fur bed now under her. It was her home in the South Pole. Katara panic, she shouldn't be here. Katara opens up her dairy, and find the page she's just written blank, the panic becoming full out heart attack she flips thought the other pages, looking for the stories of her adventures. Instead she finds talk about the war, and how her little village is barely holding, how seal jerky was becoming scarce.

Katara gets dressed in a hurry, and reaches up to her neck, where she finds Aang's engagement necklace still there, and when she reaches into the pocket of her coat she finds her mother's inside there as well. She walks outside and into the frigid south pole air, where she finds people running around panicking. She sees a fire nation ship coming toward them and someone grabs her from behind.

"I thought I told you to stay inside, dammit Katara I swear if dad hadn't told me to protect you I would have left you to get killed a long time ago."

Katara turns around and sees her brother, or at least something she thinks is her brother. This man's face is hard, and his hatred towards her is one he would show to an enemy. He's stronger then she remembers, more built.

"Sokka? What's going on? Why aren't we in Ba Sing Si?" Katara asks.

Sokka doesn't answer, he grabs hold of her arm roughly and draggers her back inside the hut, where he pushes her to the floor painfully.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but knock it off; we can't have them finding the last water bender of out tribe. Stay in here like I told you," Sokka growls.

With that he storms off, leaving Katara scarred and confused. She breathes in deeply but it gets stuck in her throat, and she starts to cry. The tear stream down her face, and she curls into herself, wanting nothing more for Aang's strong arms to wrap around her and tell her it would be okay and that he was there.

But Aang wasn't there, she was all alone, and her brother hated her. Katara grabs onto Aang's necklace so strongly her knuckles turn white, and she doesn't bother trying to stop the tears.

_27 Years into the Future_

Kya sat under the tree at Air Temple Island, humming a lullaby and picking flowers, arranging them into a crown. She hears someone calling her name franticly, and turns her head slowly with a smile, finding her youngest sibling Tenzin running toward her in tears.

Kya sits up immediately, and opens her arms to him. He runs into her, knocking her back slightly, but she keeps her hold on him. She shhh him as he cry's, and rocks him gently. It was rare for him to cry like this, he was 15 but there were sometimes when this happened.

"Hey, okay what's wrong?" Kya asks gently.

"I asked…I asked d-dad where mom w-was and he said in the…in the garden…b-but it wasn't her! It was some lady!" Tenzin cries.

Kya is utterly confused, and she sees Bumi and Lin running toward her too.

"Kya, have you taken a look around?" Bumi asks his eyes wide.

She shakes her head and Tenzin backs and away from her, but she keeps a hand on his shoulder.

"Look around girly." Lin tells her.

Kya stands, and gasps, taking a step back only to run in Bumi, who grabs hold on her. The world is shifting, blurry and when it clears everything's up in flames. There's no city, it's war ground. There are suddenly guards all over the island, and they watch as the world around them burns as if it's normal.

"What in the hell is going on!?" Kya screams.

"We don't know, but this isn't right." Lin shakes her head.

"Dad, we need to ask dad." Kya breath is becoming shallow and fast.

They all nod running back into their home; they find Aang in the living room, rubbing his temples.

"Dad what's going on, why is there so much fighting….what…what happened to the city!?" Kya asks.

Aang looks up, and his eyes go wide. He stands immediately and pushes Lin away from them.

"Who are you?!" Aang asks, standing in front of his children.

"Dear Agni! It's me, hello? Lin, daughter of you earth bending teacher?" Lin rolls her eyes.

Aang shakes his head, "No, my earth bending teacher was killed long ago. You need to get off my island."

The kids stare baffled, and Kya back away from her father. This wasn't right, where was her mom? Why were people fighting, Toph dead? No….

"Dad, were leaving." Kya states.

Aang turns around sharply, "What?"

"Guys we need to check with Ursa, what Zuko and Mai are messed up too?" Kya points out.

"Who is…wait….the fire lords brother? NO, no way in hell are you all leaving." Aang stand firm.

They stay silent, before they all scramble toward the door. Aang calls for them to stop but they don't listen. They split up, Lin going to find Oggie and the others going to their rooms.

Bumi runs into his room, grabbing is sword, his boomerang (from his uncle of course) and a jacket. He runs down stairs to the closet where he finds there sleeping bags, and grabs one for each of them. He grabs a tent for good measure.

Tenzin grabs his staff and decides it's all he needs personally. He grabs two back packs and runs into the kitchen, when he fills one with all the food it can hold, and the other with different cooking supplies. He runs outside to meet the others.

Kya runs into her room, grabbing her water skins, and her jacket. She's about to leave when she hears Momo chatter behind her, and she motions for him to follow her. He does as he's told. Thinking quickly she goes into her dresser drawer, where the emergency money Sokka and Toph gave her lie in a sack (they said it was in case they got separated from all of them, they would be able to survive for a while.). She ties that around her hip and run out the door without a second glance, Momo still following her.

Kya is out there last, where she finds them all loading there supplies on Oggie. Bumi sees her and tell them to hurry, because their father can't be that far behind. They load up the last of it and they her Aang's yelling become clearer.

"Come on!" Lin yells.

Tenzin air bends himself on top of Oggie's saddle and helps Bumi up, who in turn helps his sister. Kya takes her spot on Oggie's head, and grabs hold of the reigns, she's glad that there are two people on this trip that can fly a sky bison.

"Yip yip!" Kya yells.

Oggie groans, and takes off, she watches as they go higher, her father's screams becoming distant.

"Guys….what's going on?" Tenzin asks timidly from the back.

"I don't know, but this isn't right. What does he mean my mom's dead?" Lin asks, her brow knitted.

"What I want to know is why everything up in flames." Bumi grumbles.

"What all did you guys get?" Kya asks from her spot up front.

"I got us sleeping bag, and a tent," Bumi tells her.

"I got us food and cooking supplies," Tenzin offers.

"I grabbed money and Momo," Kya states.

"Then that should be everything we need, then I know each of you got what you need to fight, because seeing as what going on right now, I knows you all accepted that you would need it." Lin adds.

Kya sighs, she didn't like this. She was a hippy of sorts, not really all that into violence but she could be that way if she needed too. She could only hope at this point that Ursa's life wasn't in shambles too, out of habit she touches her mother's necklace. She gave it to her when she was six, explaining what it meant and that she was the 4 generation to have it.

"It'll be okay girly, you'll see." Lin assures her.

Kya prays to the spirits that she's right.

~.~.~

This was a bit of a heavy prolog, but oh well! Deal with it. If you read this and don't review, somewhere in this world a Kataang shipper will transform into a ZUTARA SHIPPER! And if you ship Zutara somewhere in this world a Zutara shipper with transform into a KATAANG SHIPPER! AHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 1-The Mentally Unstable

Hey! So I'm in the flow of the story right now so I thought I'd roll with it. This chapter should help clear some things up, because the last one was very confusing. The perspectives will mostly be from Katara and Kya so…yeah.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this extremely complicated plot (seriously you people really need to pay attention to this)

**Chapter 1: The Mentally Unstable**

Katara had calmed down, knowing she needed answers and that crying wasn't going to get them. She was and eighteen year old women dammit, and she had better control over herself. Katara sat on her plush fur bed, looking around her.

This was definitely the same hut she had left when she went on her travels with Aang, everything was how she remembered it. Things still didn't make sense though, she had been in bed with her future husband, her lover, the _freakin' Avatar_ and then she's suddenly in the South Pole?

For a horrifying moment Katara thinks it was all just a dream, her way of coping with the reality of war. But no it couldn't have been, Toph's nicknames, Zuko's brooding, Aang holding her the way he had, _touching_ her the way he had only hours ago was not some fantasy.

Katara starts to smell something funny, and she hears screaming along with cries of furry. Katara pokes her head out of the animal skin door and is shocked by what she sees. Outside Sokka and some other men are fighting off a bunch of Fire Nation troops, and Katara finds a unholy amount of blood covering the snow caked floor.

Katara pulls her head back in and puts a hand up to her chest, trying to steady her breathing. Every instinct she has tells her go out there, to help them. She could win the fight so easily it's laughable, she knew she could kill if she needed too but she hopped there wouldn't be the need. Something stops her though, the words that Sokka said before her pushed her inside the hut

"_I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but knock it off; we can't have them finding the last water bender of out tribe. Stay in here like I told you."_

Katara cringes at the words, but take note of the fact that she's still the last water bender of the tribe, and that apparently they were still at war and _apparently _no one ever found out she was a water bender. Something else was in Sokka's word, his tone of voice. He was angry with her, in fact it seemed as if he _hated_ her.

"_I thought I told you to stay inside, dammit Katara I swear if dad hadn't told me to protect you I would have left you to get killed a long time ago."_

Scratch that, Sokka _did _hate her, with every fiber of his being it seemed. Okay so new reality, Aang, Zuko and Toph weren't here, Sokka hated her, and they were still at war. _What in the hell happened?_

The tent "door" is pushed aside and Sokka walks in, "it's safe for you to come out now."

He doesn't have as much hostility in his voice but the edge is still there, Katara winces at it again but try's to ignore it for the time being. Sokka hold the tent flap open for her and she walks out, almost vomiting at what she sees.

People lay in unnatural positions, blood surrounded them and people crying like there already gone. Katara can see the steady rise and fall of their chest so she doesn't realize why they given up hope. OH like hell she was going to let these people die.

She runs forward, going up the first person she sees.

"Katara I don't want another one of you grieving fests just let…them…be…." Sokka starts but trails off and she pulls water from the ground and has in incase her hand like a glove, bringing it to a steady glow.

People around watch her in amazement but Katara takes little notices of them, with her free hand she straightens out the man and he cried out in pain. She mumbles an apology, and gets to work. She starts with the simple cuts, dealing with the easy things first and then starts to find the things that are out of place and broken.

Once she's healed the man enough for him to be stable, she looks up.

"Take him back to my hut, them come back out and find me. I'll have someone else waiting," Katara commands.

They can only nod dumbly, grabbing the man and lifting him up, taking him away like they were told. Katara goes to the next tangled heap and she continues the process of healing until there stable and asking for them to be taken away. He hut is to small but she plans on fixing that soon.

Many people try to come up and ask her what she's doing but Sokka stops them abruptly, telling them to let her do…whatever she was doing. She's gotten everyone stable by sundown and everyone else has gone to bed, save for Sokka and the people that carry the last man into her hut, but they leave for bed as well when she dismisses them.

She walks back toward her hut without a word and Sokka follows her in silence. She doesn't walk in but merrily stops about 10 feet away from her hut. She raises her arms up and creates a _much_ larger doom around her present home, the ice is then and she ignores it, making the door way and walking in. Sokka follows again

"I'm not going to ask how you're doing this but-what are you doing?" Sokka asks.

"Taking things down from the walls, and I wouldn't mind a little help." Katara says simply.

Sokka pushes down any complaints he has and helps her take everything off the wall. Once that's done he turns to her.

"Again ignoring that you're doing all of this by some fucking miracle but that walls to thin, the wind will break through it." Sokka points out.

In answer Katara focuses again, and takes down her huts door way and walls, adding the ice to the larger doom she made earlier. The hut was not much more spacious and reminded her personally of something from the North Pole.

"Can you help me spread them out a little better?" Katara asks.

Sokka nods, and they move the men out, giving them each a fur pelt to lie on and a pillow, spreading them out. Even with the virus bodies around the room it was still roomy, enough room for her own bed and the fire in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to start finishing up there healing," Katara tells him.

He nods again, and Katara wonders if it's the only thing he'll be able to do for a while.

About 4hours later is very late into the night and she's about ready to pass out, she hasn't fully healed their bones but there out of pain. She turns around and finds her brother sitting by the fire, and see's that he's put back up all the furs and anything else that was on the wall. She walks over to him with her water and moves toward his arm. Sokka sees her out of the corner of his eye and moves away.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Sokka asks, his eye's narrowing dangerously

"Healing you, now hold still." Katara resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Sokka moves away again, "No. Not until you explain what the hell is going on. You're suddenly healing, you water bender like it's the easiest thing you've ever done. You couldn't even make a ball of water yesterday of Agni's sake!"

"Shhh! You'll wake them up," Katara whispers harshly.

"That's the other thing, since when do _you_ tale back to _me_?" Sokka asks.

"Since you've started being an ass, and what do you mean just started water bending? I've been doing it for 4 freakin' years!" Katara growls.

"No, no you haven't. You know what I think you're finally losing it," Sokka laughs bitterly.

"If Toph were here she would say the same for you," Katara mumbles.

Sokka turns to her with a confused expression on his face, "Who's Toph?"

Katara pales, "Wha….what do you mean _who's Toph?_ Toph, blind 16 year old earth bender, sees with her feet. Your _girlfriend?"_

"I don't have girlfriend, much less one that sees with her feet." Sokka's eyes narrow again.

He approaches her slowly, as if she was a wounded animal. "Katara…are you feeling alright?"

"What!? I'm fine it's you I'm concerned about, how could you not remember you girlfriend, what about Aang don't you remember Aang?" Katara's starting to panic.

"Katara…there is no Aang….I think you should lie down." Katara is hearing more concern from Sokka the entire time she's been there.

"No Aang?! Are you kidding me, he asked you and dad for your permission to marry me! Look, see the engagement necklace?" Katara sticks her neck out.

Sokka looks and sure enough her doesn't find his mother's necklace, there but one he's never seen before.

"I don't know where you got that but you aren't making any sense. You need to go to sleep," Sokka is beyond concerned now.

"You're the one not making sense, hello but have you been asleep the last 4 years? We fought and defeated the war with the _Avatar_, you know, that's when we met Toph!" Katara all but shouts.

"Katara you're not making any sense and frankly you're scaring me a bit, please just lie down." Sokka asks

Katara stands, "No! Not until you explain to me why a few hours ago I was in bed with the Avatar, _my soon to be husband_ and now I'm in the South Pole with you telling me that you don't remember who the greatest friend we've ever had are!"

Sokka grabs his sister by the shoulders. "Katara you never went anywhere, you've been here out whole lives. We didn't defeat the war were still fighting it, there no Avatar the cycle was probably broken. You need. To go. To sleep."

"No! This isn't making any-!" Katara starts.

Sokka hits a nerve by her neck sharply and she passes out, becoming limp in his arms, Sokka picks her up bridal style and lays her on her bed, pulling the covers over her small frame.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, and I shouldn't care….but unfortunately you my sister, and I can't watch you unravel like this." Sokka sighs, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

He sits down by the fire and tries to think of ways to bring this up to Gran Gran.

.

.

.

Getting away from the war ground that was once her city was a near impossible task, but after avoiding many fire balls they made it out of range. Currently they were gliding over the water, the silence near unbearable for Kya. There was nothing she could do about it without waking one of them up (it was around midnight) and she didn't want to do that, so she just had to deal with it for the time being.

"You doing okay?"

Kya jumps, startling Momo in the processes. She turns around, watching as her brother sits never to her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Bumi offers her a weak smile.

"It's okay; it's just been quite for a while so I didn't exactly expect it." Kya smiles back.

"So what's the plan, I mean…you have one right?" Bumi's voice is unnaturally quite for him and it makes Kya's stomach churn.

"Yes, no….sort of, uh...in the making? All I have figured out is that we need to get to the fire nation and meet up with Ursa, if things are messed up with Zuko and Mai then we could have a problem. I'm praying to Yue that everything's fine with them and it's just out family that's messed up." Kya admits sheepishly.

"What if there messed up too, what then?" Bumi asks.

"I….I don't know." Kya sets her focus on the vast ocean in front of her, and Bumi drops it.

"I can't believe we left dad like that, I can't believe _you _did." Bumi scuffs.

"I know, I'm surprised with myself. But he wasn't himself, that wasn't dad, and it was all happening so _fast_ I just…." Kya sighs.

"Panicked?" Bumi smiles.

"Yeah, reason kinda went out the window right there." Kya cringes.

"We all mess up every now and then no big, but something tells me we should take some caution going into the Fire Nation though. I have a feeling is there's war in Republic City, then there might be war in the Fire Nation…or the might be the reason for the war." Bumi winces.

Kya's eyes go wide, and her head turns sharply. Bumi's face reads nothing, but what she fears is that he might be right.

She brushes it off with a laugh, "You can't seriously expect that the war is still going can you? It ended year before we were born, there's no way."

"I don't know, I think someone messed with something." Bumi narrows his eyes.

"I'll agree with you on that one, I mean there no way dad could ever forget…mom. You saw how they were there is no one else in this freakin' world more in love then them, there each other's everything dad just wouldn't forget her." Kya states.

"Then why was there a different women in our house, I have never seen her there before that is for sure." Bumi all but growls.

"Then he said he didn't know Toph or Lin, what was that?" Kya turns to him.

He shrugs, "No idea." Bumi yawns, "I'm going back to bed."

"Good night," Kya smiles warmly at her brother.

"Night sis," Bumi smiles back.

He crawls back in to the saddle, and Kya can hear his even breathing in the air.

She bits her lip

The silence was even more unwelcome the second time.

.

"What part of I have to take a piss do you not understand?" Lin yells.

"I understand you have to go the bathroom, but we can't stop at some village. We still don't know what's going on and we'll land there finding out were public enemy number one. The last thing we need is trouble," Kya points out.

"Oh please, a master air bender, a master swords men, a master metal _and _earth bender, plus a master water bender-,"

"Who doesn't enjoy being violent!"

"-I don't think we have anything to worry about as far as trouble goes." Lin rolls her eyes.

"I agree with Lin, we can all take care of whatever business we have in town then keep going besides Oggie probably needs some rest." Tenzin adds.

Oggie groans in agreement.

Kya sighs, "Fine, but please be careful."

"We will be, were not stupid you know." Lin's voice is softer now, knowing Kya was only looking out for them.

"I know you're not, I just worry is all." Kya sighs.

Tenzin spots a town about 2 minutes later and Kya lands Oggie about a mile away (after Lin assures her she can make it that far). They step off Oggie with caution and Lin scans the area, saying there no one around.

"Oh! Also I brought these, so we can wear them in town." Lin climbs back up Oggie throwing something down at her friends.

Bumi looks at the black fabric that's landed in his hands, "Are these hoods?"

"Yeah, I figure if were traveling in secret we may not want people seeing out faces." Lin smirks.

"Wow, that was actually really well thought out. Good job Lin," Kya smiles, slipping the hooded cloak on.

"Eh, don't mention it. Now let's go," Lin says, marching off toward the town.

Kya and the other follow, trusting Lin's feet. Kya decides to stay quiet, the only sounds being there feet as they crunch of dead branches, and the pouch of gold dangling off her hip. Momo was curled around her waist as well, hidden in her cloak. Kya finds herself looking into the forest constantly, it was mid-day and she could see almost everything but she still felt uneasy. She couldn't tell whether the feeling was from the forest itself or the events of the previous day still haunted her.

When Lin speak up telling everyone they were about to enter town Kya stops them, handing out gold coins for everyone so they could get what they _needed_ and _only _what they needed. She gave a pointed look to Lin and Bumi, who had the bad habit of getting what they didn't need. When they enter town Lin wanders off to find a bathroom and Bumi wanders into a weapons store. Tenzin decides to stay with Kya, and she can tell he nervous about the whole thing.

Kya buys a basket and walks around the booths, grabbing more food and making small talk with the vendors. Everything is going smoothly until she reaches one stall and finds some posters that disturb her beyond comprehension.

"Um excuse me?" Kya asks sweetly.

"Yes, can I help you find something?" The man was older, his hair white and his eyes worn.

Kya points to the posters, "What's with those?"

The old man turns around, spotting the posters. "Oh those, the Fire Nation soldiers of the village made me put them up." He leans in closer, dropping his voice, "Though I personally don't have a problem with the Avatar's children."

"Why does the Fire Nation want them?" Kya asks, biting her lip.

"Not sure, but the rumor is there hoping if they can capture one of them they can get the Avatar to trade their freedom for his capture." The old man's eyes turn sad.

"They figure he'll give himself up for something he loves," Kya clarifies, her eyes becoming sad as well.

He nods and she sighs, she can feel Tenzin tremble with fear next to her and she grabs onto his hand.

She looks up, "But I am curious as to if you have papaya."

He smiles, "You favor it?"

Kya makes a face, "Oh no, I despise the fruit. My brothers like it though."

"Ah, yes I do believe I have some…" He trails off, bending down to where she can't see. A second later she hears a "ah-ha!" and the man becomes visible again, a box in his arms.

"Here you go little lady, these are all I have for right now." He gives her another smile.

Kya smiles back, "Thank you."

She looks into the box, looking over the fruit. She runs her hands over them looking for the best ones. She grabs 4 and pays the nice man, thanking him for the fruit and information before she starts walking again, Tenzin trails closely behind.

"I can't believe we're wanted criminals," Tenzin whispers.

"We're not criminals, were just wanted for out status." Kya whispers back, her tone firm.

Tenzin becomes quite again after that, and Kya lets him be lost in his thoughts. She becomes lost in her own as well, she looks over the little village, and finds more soldiers than she likes. For a moment she fears for her brother and friend before she remembers they are more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Kya feels a tap on her shoulder and stiffens, her heart pounding so hard she can feel it in her ears. She turns around slowly, swallowing thickly. She finds an man looking down at her, he'd not young but he's not old either, he has wild white hair, a beard and a scar over his eye. He appears to be fire nation and his face remains blank.

"Um, can we help you?" Kya asks timidly.

"I believe it is I who can help you," He leans in closer. "I don't think it is safe for the Avatar's children to be walking around a town with so many Fire Nation soldiers, don't you agree?"

Kya pales, and she has the urge to grab her brother and run but she doesn't. If this man was the enemy he would have attacked her by now and turned her and her brother in, instead he's offered help. Kya can feel her breath quicken but slows it down again, finding her courage she speaks.

"If you are offering help…than I will accept it. But my brother and friend are still in town, I must get them first." Kya states, hoping he doesn't notice how her voice shakes.

He nods, "Lead the way."

Kya nods, and it concerns he Tenzin has said nothing this whole time. It's then does she notice the death grip he has on her hand, and she gives his a squeeze back. He seems to calm at this and lessens his grip, but only a little. Kya slips through the crowed, the man following her. She walks into the weapons store where she hopes to find her brother, and smiles when she finds him there testing out every weapon in site.

Kya walks up to him tapping him on the shoulder, he turns with a smile but his eyes go wide when he sees the man behind her.

"It's okay, he wants to help. Any idea where Lin is?" Kya asks.

Bumi nods, but keeps an eye on the man behind her. "I heard someone say the bathroom were not too far from here."

"Do you have anything you want to buy?" She asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No, didn't find anything I really liked." He shakes his head.

"If it is the bathroom we are looking for I know where they are, I can show you if you'd like." The man's voice cuts into their conversation and Bumi glares.

Kya turns with a small smile, "Yes thank you."

He turns around and starts walking and she follows. Bumi walks beside her and she frowns at him disapprovingly, to which he nods his head toward the man walking in front of them and frowns. She shrugs and looks away from him, continuing to follow the man.

Sure enough he leads them to the bathroom where they find Lin walking around. When she spots them her reaction is the same as Bumi's. Fear is in her eyes and Kya walks up to her quickly before she attacks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, he only wants to help. Let's go," Kya explains.

Lin nods but keep a suspicious eye on the man.

"Follow me please; we have a…pet to grab." Kya smiles sheepishly.

He nods, "As you wish."

They walk out of the town quietly, going unnoticed by the guards. The miles long walk back to Oggie is unbearably awkward, the tension thick and suffocating. Tenzin has finally released Kya's hand but she can tell he want to hang onto it like he did when they were little. She smirks at the thought that he's trying to impress Lin (oh yeah, she knew all about his little crush).

When they reach Oggie they stop and turn around to face the man.

"Is there somewhere you would like for us to go?" Lin asks.

"Yes, there is a river not too far from here where I camp, we will be safe there."

Bumi gets on first and Kya hands him the new food and basket, which he places with their other things. Once on top of Oggie Tenzin offers his hand to the man and Kya tenses when he takes it, climbing aboard Oggie. She feels better when he lets go of her brother and they're in the air.

"So…what's your name?" Bumi asks, his eyes narrowed.

Kya give shim a pointed look to which he shrugs, making her roll her eyes.

He winces, "My apologizes, I forgot my manners. My name is Jeong Jeong."

Kya's eye widen from her spot on Oggie's head, oh….she knew this man. She didn't know him personally but she had listened to her parents stories.

This should be interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so I finally got this done. I'm taking this story slow and really gonna sink into it. I mean you guys won't even know what's going with Toph, Aang and Zuko quite a while. (I'm talking about the ones in the past just to clarify.)

Please review, it helps me write and inspires me!


	3. Chapter 2- You're Different

Hey! I'm really lovin' this story lately so I'm writing more! YAY! I hope you're paying attention peoples. Also I would like to clear some things up, like ages so pay attention.

The Gaang

Katara- 18

Aang- 16

Toph-16

Sokka-19

Zuko-20

Yeah I know, there much older.

The Gaang's kids

Kya- 18

Bumi- 17

Tenzin- 16

Lin- 15

Ursa- 17

This should help and yes most of the kids are younger than their parents when they meet them but I figure it's almost less weird that way but hey I could be wrong.

I will have some Tenzin/Lin in here, and I also like the idea of Bumi/Ursa so that will be in there as well. Deal with it. XD

Now before we read I have a couple of things to bring up, like for one how do you guys feel about the summery do you think it could be better or do you like it? Also any questions about the story you may have please feel free to Review asking me those questions. Last thing is that I'll be better about proof reading from now on, I have horrible grammar and I tend to skip words so I'll be better about that from now on. Okay you can enjoy the story now. :D

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and if I find out your using it or have copied my story I will kill you. :D

**Chapter 2- You're Different**

Kya had been more than amazed when she found out that the man was Jeong Jeong that made him _very old_, and not at all as young as she thought. Her mother had said he was around 60 when they met him so now he had to be…what almost 100? Though it was more believable once she really looked at him, she had to explain to everyone who he was (or she guessed should have been).

"So….why did you help us? I mean if mom and Sokka never found him…then he mustn't have-." Kya starts.

"Your right, I do not have the memory of your father, mother and Uncle coming to me but….I had a dream. Visions following that dream, they all occurred or at least started too yesterday. I saw them all coming to me and I battle I had, I had vague visions of seeing them during the comet beforehand, and helping them. I have a feeling these were more than just visions, and when I saw you all here….I assumed I was correct." Jeong Jeong explains.

"What do you mean? How would just seeing us make you think what you saw were more than just delusions?" Lin asks.

"The Avatar's children never leave the Air Temple, they stay home and are not half as open as you." Jeong Jeong turns to Kya, "Before if I had confronted you, you would have screamed and ran, ending with your capture. But you….you had a level head, as did your brother. I also think that you have more answers than I do."

Kya grins, "I wish. All I know is that one moment I'm on Air Temple Island and the world is at peace, no war no explosions. The next there's a women I don't know claiming to be my mom and my dad doesn't even know his own best friends daughter, someone he thought of as his own flesh and blood. We ran away to go find Ursa, we hope that Zuko and Mai will still be normal."

Jeong Jeong looks down, "I wouldn't count your luck girl."

"Why? What's he like now?" Bumi ask, leaning forward.

"I think it is best you find that out on your own, but…what your telling me is that reality changed yes?" He looks towards Kya again.

She nods, "It was as if a wave passed through reality, everything got blurry and wavy and when it was clear everything was different."

"Hmm, I do not know what has occurred, but I do believe things are not as they should be. If they were you wouldn't have your old memories, nor would I have had the visions….."He trails off.

"So….we're not going insane than?" Lin asks.

Jeong Jeong shakes his head, "No. What you believe is what I assume should be the reality but for some reason it's not….you need to get in contact with the spirits."

Tenzin spits out his drink, causing Bumi and Lin to laugh, Kya's face remains blank.

"Is something funny?" Jeong Jeong asks.

"Sorry dude, but that's strictly the Avatar's thing. No one else can have contract with them," Bumi's laughter dies down.

"That's not true," Kya frowns.

"What?" Lin crinkles her nose.

"Yeah, mom had contact with a spirit, it was brief and she only said thank you before disappearing but it still happened. Then remember how Sokka told us about how he 'made out with the moon spirit'? It's very much possible for people other than the Avatar to have communication with the spirits. The only problem is…." Kya turns to Jeong Jeong. "The spirit has to come to them; we can't go to the spirits. That's where we're at the disadvantage."

"Then the best we can do is hope that one breaks the rules, one already did." Jeong Jeong sighs.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenzin ponders.

"For a change this big to occur a spirit would have to do it, no mere mortal could make such changes. No a spirit has made a deal with a mortal," Jeong Jeong strokes his beard in thought.

"Who in the hell would be stupid enough to mess with the balance of time and space and all that shit, and what spirit would be stupid enough to listen to the idiot person?" Lin asks.

"I don't think we should be calling them stupid, whoever pulled this off was smart," Tenzin clarifies.

"Say what?" Bumi raises one eye brow.

"Tenzin's right, whoever's doing this is doing it for a reason, they have a greater purpose for it than boredom or just because they can. Whatever spirit agreed probably got something out of it; the whole thing is one selfish act." Kya is growling by the end of her explanation, her fists clenched tight.

"I agree, it is best if you get to your friend as soon as possible." Jeong Jeong looks up at the kids surrounding him.

"So you're saying we should leave now then?" Tenzin asks.

Jeong Jeong shakes his head, "No. You should leave in early morning, when the sun is just peaking over the horizon. My friends and I will provide you with whatever materials we can for your journey."

Kya stands, pressing her fist to her palm and bowing. "Thank you Jeong Jeong."

Jeong Jeong allows a small smile and stands as well, returning her bow of respect. "It is a pleasure to help the first born of the Avatar."

.

.

.

Sokka had spent a good amount of time explaining to Gran Gran what had happened and an even bigger amount of time explaining that yes she could water bend and yes she could somehow heal. Sokka expected his sister to wake up in a while, she had already been out cold for about 3 hours, and the effect of his hit should wear off soon.

Sokka grabbed a stick, poking at the fire that glowed in the middle of the room. He can hear it as a piece of woods snaps from the heat, embers flying in the air for a moment before they disappear into nothing. Part of him wants to believe her, wants to believe his sister. He wanted nothing more than a better life, one as good as he assumed the reality his sister searched for was.

I mean really, a _girlfriend_? What had his sister been drinking? They had never been outside the South Pole, he most certainly had never heard of a boy names Aang who was supposedly the fucking _Avatar,_ then a girl named Toph who _saw with her feet _and was _his girlfriend?_ No, not possible. He was Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy, the one with the boomerang. He was the warrior, the fighter, the hunter, he did not have girlfriend. Besides, what was so great about the little group Katara had imagined anyway?

Sokka feels a pounding is his head and his body becomes rigid.

"_What's so great about our little group anyway, I mean…other than the fact that we saved the world." She grins at him._

_He laughs, "I don't know. All of us are screwed up in the head in some way, and we don't really get any free stuff as far as I'm concerned."_

"_I know! What the hell is that about, I helped save the god damned world, don't I deserve as much free shit as I want?" She throws her hands in the air, her sightless eyes wide._

_He laughs again, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "There are some perks though, like I got to meet you."_

"_Well yeah, I am a pretty amazing person to know," She jokes despite her blush._

"_I already knew that," He grins._

_He leans down, capturing her lips in a kiss that she more than happily returns._

Sokka gasps as he seems to regain control of himself, he drop his stick in the fire and stands fast knocking down a fur that hanged on the wall. He curses and walks backward, knocking over a few more things in the process as he walks straight into the wall. Sokka's breathing is labored as her tries to calm himself down, looking around the room and making sure he was in the same place as he was before. His heart pounds in his ears and when it slows down he tries to make sense of what he just saw.

It felt familiar, it sounded familiar. It was him and some girl, it was as if he knew and he didn't all at the same time. But saving the world was not something he could remember, and he was pretty damn sure he would remember that. The girl though….the girl was…god he couldn't even begin to understand her. The mere thought of her and her voice gave him a splitting headache; made his heart pound so hard in his chest he was sure it would break one of his ribs.

She had dark black hair that stuck out against her creamy pale skin. Her eyes were this milky green, she was blind, but even though her eye were sightless she seemed to completely aware of where she was. She had been covered in a layer of dirt and had a tom boy look to her, and a _I don't give shit_ attitude clear in her voice. Yet somehow she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things her had ever seen.

Sokka shakes his head, trying to make her leave his mind, her voice and the way she had made him feel. He didn't know who the women he had seen was and didn't have time to care, his sister was still unstable and he had a tribe to look over.

She wouldn't leave his mind for a long time.

.

When Katara woken up she was aware of a few things, like how for one her brother had treated her as if she was some insane women (which she wasn't). Two she had a headache so strong she thought she would vomit, and three she still had no idea why she was in the Sothern Tribe or why Sokka didn't remember her betrothed and his girlfriend.

Katara sat up in bed, holding her head as it throbbed painfully.

"Want some water?"

Katara jumps, startled by the sudden voice, which of course leads to a whole new round of pain from her already present headache. She groans, and clutches her head tighter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She looks up, finding her brother sitting by her bed, a puzzled look on his face and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"It's fine, but I'll take up your offer on the water." Katara groans.

Sokka reaches over to her nightstand and grabs the glass, handing it to her. She takes t in her hand, her hand trembling from the cold the glass brings to her body. She and her brother sit in silence as she sips her water, Sokka looking at the ground and messing with his hands. Katara sighs, he had something on his mind.

"Okay what is it?" Katara asks.

Sokka looks up, "What?"

"Just say it, it's obvious something's on your mind so spill it." Katara bring her glass to her lips again.

Sokka sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay well….I honestly think you've lost it."

Katara spits out her drink, and Sokka winces. Katara doesn't move for a minute, the shock of what she's heard still running through her veins. After a moment she leans back and taking a deep breathe she nods at him, slightly telling him to continue.

"Well, I know being copped up here has been difficult, but you have to understand that I just do the things I do because I can't have you getting hurt I just…." Sokka looks down and for a moment Katara see's something of the brother she once knew. But it leaves as Sokka shakes his head, clearing his throat. "Whatever, you just need to get your head screwed on right before they think you're completely insane."

Katara glares at him, but she bites her tongue, not wanting to start anything right now, "Sokka?"

"Yeah?" He looks up at her.

"I know this might be a weird question but….what have we been…doing our whole lives?" Katara asks.

Sokka raises one eyebrow, "I would assume you'd know, considering how you've been here the whole time."

"I know, I know but….I just…it would help me understand better if you told me." Katara explains.

Sokka sighs, "Okay….where do I start uh…well when you were eight mom died. Then dad left not to long after to fight in the war and we haven't seen him since. The wars still going on obviously, a while back a good amount of our men came back, some new. So we've been doing a little better, you've been doing the same thing you've always done, trying to figure out water bending. Cleaning, cooking, doing chores, it wasn't until yesterday you seemed to change personalities entirely."

Katara tried to keep the shock off her face but it still must show, because Sokka narrows his eyes at her.

"Don't you remember any of that?" Sokka asks.

Katara ignores his question, "What was I like before yesterday, what was my personality?"

"You were quite, didn't do much didn't say much. You didn't talk back you didn't seem as confident as you do now. You were more…broken I guess would be the way to put it. Right now though it's like someone's glued you back together, made you whole." Sokka looks at her strangely.

"Aang…he picked up the pieces…"Katara's hand goes to the engagement necklace that still hangs around her neck, placing her fingers on the cold stone.

"I still don't have any idea who this Aang kid is, no one in our tribe is called that." Sokka frowns.

Katara feels a stab of longing for Aang, wants him to tell her it will all be okay and that he was there for her. She missed him so bad, so, _so bad. _Katara can feel the tears want to spill down her cheeks, but she doesn't allow it, she closes her eyes and tries to make them go away.

She feels a calloused hand grab ahold of her and she looks up at Sokka, who has that look of sympathy on his face again.

"I know you don't remember the life we have here, so….why don't you explain to me what life you remember?" Sokka asks, a smile half smile on his face.

Katara smiles through her tears, "It's an interesting story."

He sits down on the bed beside her, "I've got some time on my hands."

Katara laughs, "Okay then. Spirits where do I begin…uh okay well it all started with me and you going fishing when I was 14 and you were 15, you had said something stupid and I lost my temper…"

.

.

.

Kya feels a hand shake her and she groans, rolling over and looking up to find Tenzin looking down on her.

She yawns, "What time is it?"

"The suns just now coming up, we all got up a while ago. I thought it was best we let you sleep while we got everything ready," Tenzin smiles.

Kya smiles back, sitting up. "Thanks, are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, come on." Tenzin stands, and offers his hand to her.

She takes it and stands up, brushing off her clothes and following him out of the hut. He was right when he said the sun was just now rising, there is just barely he beginning of a pink and orange glow at the horizon, and the air is crisp, waking Kya up as she breathes in.

"Okay, now that sugar is up we can go!" Lin claps her hands, climbing aboard Oggie with the help of Bumi.

"One more thing before you go."

Kya turns, seeing Jeong Jeong walking towards her, he stops in front of her, his eyes troubled.

"The journey will be hard, and I warn you now that you may end up sacrificing pieces of yourself and your sanity. If a spirit indeed helps you don't expect it to fix everything, in fact they may deliver news that enhances your fears instead of dimming them, please do be safe," Jeong Jeong tells her.

Kya nods, bowing to the fire bending master, "Thank you for your help and wisdom."

He smiles at her, "It has been my pleasure, now go you have a long journey ahead."

Kya nods and climbs up on Oggie's head, she takes one last glance and Jeong Jeong and smiles.

"Yip, yip!" Kya yells, snapping Oggie's reigns.

Oggie takes off with a groan, soaring into the early morning air. Kya takes a deep breath, and lets it go, she knew how right Jeong Jeong was, this would be anything but easy. She needed to do this though, not only for her but for her family. Kya reaches up, touching her mother's necklace, feeling the carving with her fingers. She wonders where he mother is now, and whether or not she's even alive. Kya shudders at the thought of her mother dead, and she pushes it away quickly, not liking the image of her mother's unmoving body in her mind.

"So how long will it take us to reach the Fire Nation?" Lin's voice cuts through Kya's troubling thoughts.

"If we keep this pace, we should be there around midnight tonight." Kya replies, keeping her eyes on the sky ahead of her.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Tenzin asks.

"I was thinking it would be best if we landed Oggie in a forest not too far off from the inner city, we'll get probably be wondering around the city, she won't want to be home if things are off." Kya points out.

"Where are we going to get fire nation clothes, I don't think we should buy any if we're only going to be there for so long." Bumi asks.

Kya winces, "I was thinking we could…borrow someone else's."

"Wait, wait hold up a second…do my ears deceive me? Did goody to shoes just suggest we _steal_ from someone?" Lin asks, her voice filled with excitement and disbelief.

Kya sighs, "Look this is going to be a hard and very long journey and we will have to do things a little differently from here on-."

"HA! HOLY SPIRITS YOU'RE OPENLY SAYING WERE GONNA HAVE TO STEAL SHIT! OH MY SPIRITS THIS IS THE FUNNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Lin roars with laughter, falling back into the saddle and clutching her stomach as she rolls around.

Kya turns around to glare at her friend, "What!? What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry honey but you have to understand that it's a bit funny when the _hippie funny loving goody goody_ openly admits that things are gonna change and she faces reality, even if that reality is were gonna have to _steal from innocent people_!" Lin laughs again.

Kya frowns, turning back around. "I'm not a goody goody."

"Sorry sis, but you kinda are. It's not a bad thing though, in a way it's good. You make sure were all okay and frankly when it comes down to it if _anyone even tries to hurt us_ you go ape shit on their ass." Bumi grins.

Kya turns around at this, popping her head over the saddle. "_Excuse me?"_

"He's right Kya, remember that one time we went out in the city and someone made a comment about how the world would be better off without Air Benders?" Tenzin grins to.

"OH YEAH! I remember that, Kya fucking lost it!" Lin chuckles.

"I did not _lose it_, I simple told him he was wrong." Kya raises her shin and looks to the side.

"Yeah, by breaking his nose, his arm and by beating the living shit out of the guy. Lin had to use her cables on you, and it toke all three of us to drag you back to the Island." Bumi raises one eyebrow arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kya sits back down on Oggie's head, "Yeah…but the at least the ass whole learned not to fuck with my family."

"It's time like this when I remember why we're such good friends," Kya can hear the smirk in Lin's voice.

"Really, because it takes a lot from you to make me remember why we are," Kya smirks.

"Oh shut up," Lin laughs.

.

Kya lands Oggie on the ground with a thud, the bison legs fall from under him and he flops.

"I feel ya buddy, I'm tired too," Tenzin slides off his back.

"Okay, do you guys even want to set up camp or do you just want to bring out the sleeping bags and call it for the night?" Kya asks, landing on the ground with grace.

"I say we get it done now, it'll be worse in the morning." Lin points out.

"Alright then, Lin why don't you go get the fire wood, Bumi start setting up the tents, Tenzin why don't you start making the fire pit and bring out our food and supplies. I'll go see if I can find a river and get some water," Kya instructs, grabbing a fairly large pot from Oggie's saddle.

"What if there isn't a river?" Lin asks.

"Mom taught her how to get the water out of plants, we should be okay." Bumi explains.

Kya looks at him with her head tilted to the side, "How did you know that?"

"I pay more attention to you then you think," Bumi smirks.

Kya smiles back, "Stalker. Everyone get started, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Everyone nods, and Kya turns walking into the forest. She checks that her water pouch it tied to her hip securely, and at the moment wishes she had a fire bender with her. Some light would be nice, considering how it as dark as crap this late at night.

Kya pushes past the branches and after a while she can't hear her fiend back at the camp site, part of her says that this might be a sigh she should go back, but part of her thinks that she saw a river when they were flying not too far from here. Deciding that getting water form a river was much easier than getting some out of a plant Kya keeps walking forward, hoping she won't have to go much farther.

After about 5 more minutes of walking she hears something snap. She stops in her tracks, looking into the dark trees for any sign of life.

"Hello?" Kya asks timidly.

She gets no reasons, so sound replies to her call. Kya feels her heart beat hard in her chest and her instinct is tell her that she should go back, if she really want to she could find a river in the morning when there was light, she knew now she had gone way to far from the camp site. Looking around now she wasn't even all that sure she could find her way back, and she curses under her breath from not marking her trail somehow.

Suddenly someone jumps out of the trees and Kya drops her pot, not caring if it breaks or not. She gets into her water bending stance and moves to open her water pouch. A hand grabs her wrists from behind and pins them behind her, another hand comes toward her throat with a knife. The cold blade is pressed up against her throat so tight she afraid to swallow.

"Now, would you mind explaining to me what the daughter of the Avatar is doing in the woods of the Fir Nation so late at night, _alone?_" The man growls.

Oh…_shit._

~.~.~.~

Cliff hanger! Yay! Lol, now uh one more thing I would like to clarify. Three periods in a row means a change of time setting, so like from Katara's time to Kya's. One period, means a change of time in that persons time, or a change of perspective. Like when it went from Sokka's to Katara's I put one period. Okay, just in case people were confused by that.

I hope you liked this, please review!


	4. Chapter 3- Non Existent

Hey! Yay next chapter! I don't care if this story isn't very popular, I don't care if not everyone finds it, I CARE that the people that have, have stuck with me, so thanks. :D Alright, let's get this thing started!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this amazing plot XD

**Chapter 3- None Existent**

Kya all but growled as the man laughed again, her face twisted in anger.

"I knew capturing you would be easy-I've heard about how weak the air benders were and then the water bending heritage doesn't help all that much either-but DAMN! Ha this was almost too easy!" He slaps his knee.

Kya can feel her blood surge threw her at an alarming rate as he spoke, her anger level becoming dangerous at this point. She swears if her make one more crack at her family she would get out of these ropes and enjoy hearing his screams.

She was currently tied to a tree, her wrists behind her bound by rope as well for good measure. The man had been taunting her and talking shit about the air benders for a while and frankly she was beyond sick of it, if it was a full moon so help her Yue….

"You know, you never really did answer my question, what _is _the Avatar's daughter doing in Fire Nation woods at night hu? I highly doubt that you toke a stroll and got lost, so what then? Did you run away from daddy?" He mock pouts and her fists tighten.

"I don't have to tell you anything you sick son of a-!" Kya starts.

"Whoa! I don't remember hearing about this temper of yours, I heard you were the damsel in distress type. What's with the bite?" He tilts his head at her, looking at her through the dim of the fire light.

She ignores the question, "Why not take me to the Fire Lord now and get your damned reward, seems like a piece of shit like you would just _love _to be rolling in it right about now."

He frowns, "Oh trust me I would. But I've been hiking all day and don't have the energy or strength to fight with you all the way to the palace; I'll start dragging you away early morning sweet heart."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Kya growls, her voice menacingly low.

He laughs, "Or what? You're not exactly in the position to argue sweetheart."

Kya groans, slamming her head against the tree so hard it shakes, leaves falling to the ground softly. Kya lets out a bitter laugh and ignores the man stares, if he only knew how pissed off her was making her. She just hit her head so hard it sent vibrations through a tree.

Wait a minute.

Vibrations.

_Lin._

Kya smirks at her realization, knowing hope isn't lost. She starts slamming her head again, stomping her feet and doing anything she can to send out waves of violent vibrations. The man raises an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing? Having a seizure?" He asks.

"You wish," Kya mumbles under breath.

She keeps stomping.

"Knock it off kid." The man sighs.

She ignores him.

"Do you want to get a beating?"

She kicks harder.

"What do I know, maybe you like it rough." He sneers.

She pauses for a second, fear pulsating through her body. Then she starts to slam herself against the tree again.

Dear spirits, _please _let Lin feel her.

.

Back at the camp site people were just now finishing up the job they had been given, the tents were set up and the food was out and ready. The fire was being made from Lin's wood and everything was going smoothly, well except for…

"Wait," Bumi stands up from his crouched position on the ground. "Where's Kya?"

"Yeah, shouldn't she be back by now?" Lin asks.

Tenzin merely shrugs, "I saw a river when we were flying, and it's a ways away from here. She probably saw it too and just didn't want to put the effort into sucking water from plants."

Bumi shakes his head, "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

They all stay quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of the fire crackling and the owls hooting.

Then Lin feels it.

She swears she's insane, but she can feel vibrations, at least a mile from where they were. Was it…no…but maybe? Lin drops into a crouch, slamming her hand onto the ground, causing both boy's to jump.

"What in the hell are you-?" Bumi begins.

"Shhh!" Lin hushes him harshly, and Bumi raises his hands up in defense.

After a second she feels the set a vibrations a bit more clearly now, and it was coming from two people. One was sitting down on the ground, and the other seemed to be strapped to a tree. The one stuck to the tree was the one banging around, slamming every limb they could onto the ground and tree they were tied too. What were they-?

Oh…

Oh _no._

Lin is up in an instant, climbing up Oggie, turning around and tossing Bumi's sword at him, he catches it with a confused face.

"Is there a reason you're handing me this?" Bumi asks.

Lin throws Tenzin's staff at him, and he catches it with ease. "Your sisters been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Bumi and Tenzin scream.

"Yeah, someone got her tied to a tree, we need to move. Now," Lin instructs.

They don't need to be told twice, they all run off into the woods, Lin's feet leading the way. Lin hopes sugar doesn't give up and stops moving around, because if she does they were beyond screwed.

.

.

.

She had been here too long.

Things had been this way far too long.

She had been in the Southern Tribe for about 3 day's now, people talking behind her back about her sudden water bending abilities. Katara did her best to ignore them but it was difficult, she had the beife flash back of when she went back home for the first time after the war.

_Katara jumps off Appa, running across the snow to land in her grandmothers arms._

"_Gran Gran!" Katara smiles._

_She laughs, "Oh sweetie it's good to see you. I'm so proud of you and what you've become."_

_Katara holds her a little tighter, "I missed you."_

"_Yeah, and so did I, so can I hug her now?" Sokka's voice breaks through their moment, and they both laugh._

_Katara lets go of her and she walks over to Sokka, giving him a hug. Katara laughs behind her mitten and closes her eyes as Sokka makes a chocking sound from the intensity of the hug. She feels a warm arm go around her waist, and she open her eyes in surprise. Next she feels warm lips of her cold cheek, and the warm spreads through her instantly. She giggles again, turning her head to Aang._

"_Happy to be home again?" He asks._

"_Of course, but you being here helps too," She kisses his nose and he blushes._

"_If everyone's done with the whole being reunited crap would you mind...HELPING ME SEE WHERE THE CRAP I'M GOING!?" Toph screams._

_Katara winces at her voice but smiles anyway; her brother gives her an apology and walks over to where she stands next to Appa. Katara had to admit Toph did look cute; she was bundled from head to toe in water tribe coats and furs, having started complaining of the cold when they got closer. She was in shoes which toke forever to get her into, but Katara assured her she would freeze without them._

_Toph has her arms outstretched and she blindly starts walking, when she feels Sokka she latches herself onto him, her arms tightly around his waist._

"_GAH! Toph!" Sokka complains._

_Toph says nothing and snuggles into him, hungry for warmth. Katara and Aang laugh, walking away from the two. As they walk she can hear the excited whispers._

"_Katara's back!"_

"_I heard she took down a whole fire nation ship."_

"_I heard she defeated Princess Azula."_

"_Isn't it cool to have a master water bender from the Southern Tribe?"_

"_Maybe she'll show us some of her moves!"_

"_Wait why the Avatar's arm around her waist?"_

"_OH my spirits! She and the Avatar must be dating!"_

"_They must have fallen in love over their journey."_

_Katara blushes as she hears this, and Aang brings her closer to him suddenly. She looks over at him confused but finds him glaring and soft growl coming from his throat. Wait since when did Aang growl?_

_Katara looks around and almost busts out laughing. Since she was the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe she had already been the prize, the girl all the guys wanted. Bu now that she was a master water bender and had won the war, AND had traveled with the Avatar she was quite the prize._

_Now here was her boyfriend, growling at every guy that dared to even look at her. She giggled at his cute behavior, he may be the Avatar but he still was most certainly a child. She stops walks and he does as well, turning to look at her._

"_Why did you-Mph!" Aang begins._

_He's cut off and she places both hands on the sides of his face and pulls him down to her, kissing him roughly on the lips. He reacts quickly, putting his hands around her waist, and pulling her even closer. She pulls away slightly breathless but with an arrogant smirk on her face. Aang looks dazed but he has one of the goofiest smiles playing on his face he has ever seen._

_She turns around and his hands fall from her waist, "You see that boys? That's right; I'm dating the Avatar now. I'm in LOVE with the Avatar, meaning all this." She gesture's to her body, "Is off limits."_

_She walks away, leaving her boyfriend surprised but happy, laughing at all the guys who are now sad._

_She hears Toph's voice. "HA! You all just got told!"_

Katara smiles at the memory, her tribe had been thrilled to have such an amazing water bender in their tribe…now….they seemed appalled, and almost afraid of her. She tells herself it doesn't matter, because these people don't know what she's been through and they can't understand her.

She's now busy with helping out the village, improving the huts and healing the sick. She didn't mind it of course, she was helping to improve her tribe, that's all she ever wanted for them. It wasn't the way she wanted it to be though, she knew that much.

Sokka she still couldn't figure out, after explaining all she knew to him he had been in shock. He told her…that even though it was insane and he shouldn't he believed her. He was amazed at the detail of her memory, how she remembers every emotion and face, the way she talked about them. He said it was really hard to but he believed her, and that was all she needed.

But he had seemly snapped at her a couple of times, yelled at her for reason she didn't understand. She would flinch when it began but she held her ground, standing there with a blank face as he screamed endlessly at her. When he was done he would storm off, going to take out his temper on some poor seal. She still didn't know why he was like that towards her and figured she wouldn't know for a while.

Katara didn't want to stay here, in this place, in this reality. She finds herself wondering if this was how it was going to be from now on, if this was her new reality her new life. She didn't want this reality, of this life. She wanted Aang, she wanted Toph and Zuko. She wanted the headache inducing meetings with the fire lord and his council, laughing quietly as the boys made faces of boredom at each other. She wanted Toph talking about her students and how she was actually beginning to have hope for them. She wanted it so bad it hurt, but she couldn't have that right now.

She's struck with a horrible thought, a horrible idea that she wants out of her head but it's stuck now, because the possibility its true is so strong.

_What if no one ever found Aang?_

What if since Sokka and he never found him he was never found, he was still under the water, trapped in the ice? The thought makes her wanted to go out to sea, to check the place he had been found and make sure he wasn't still there.

More questions appear, what about Toph? What about Zuko? Were they okay, had their lives changed and if so had they forgotten everything just like Sokka had. Toph and Zuko concerned her, because without them she didn't know what could happen

Toph could have run away from her parents and never turned back, and now she could be lost, or dead for all she knew! Toph could handle herself and she knew that, but Toph had been so depressed when they found her. Had almost given up on herself, so what did she do when no one was there to give her a better life?

Zuko…oh no she didn't even want to think of the possibilities for him, he was so unstable. She knew after 4 years of really being his friend that he was good, he had no stomach for hurting people the way his father and sister did. He was too level headed for that, but without the push from them, without the reassurance that he had somewhere to go…..what if he never changed sides? Was he still hunting the Avatar as he always had been, or had Aang gotten out of the iceberg and gotten himself captured?

Katara was now horrified by these new possibilities, oh spirits anything could have happened to all of them! They could be dead, or being tortured or of all the damned things in the world they could be dead!

Katara falls to her knee's inside her hut, putting her head in her hands as her body shock and trembled with sobs. She feels arms hug her and pull her close and she hopes it's Aang's.

"Shhh…..shhh everything okay. Everything's going to be okay."

The voice wasn't Aang's.

It was Sokka's, and though it wasn't who she wanted he would do just fine. She throws her arms around him, and sobs into her brother's chest. He holds her close and whispers to her, smoothing out her hair and rocking her.

She knew he would be just as big of a mess as she was if he remembered them, and he stopped and thought about where they could be and what they could be.

But for now he knew nothing, so she was the only mess in sight.

.

.

.

Lin stops when she sees the fire, holding out her hands and causing the boys to come to a quick halt.

"Alright, game plan anyone?" Lin asks.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, that's the damned game plan." Bumi growls

Lin frowns, "Next."

"Let her know were here, she can distract him while we sneak up behind and knock him out." Tenzin tells her.

"Sounds good to me, now…how do I…? Got it!" Lin smirks.

She kicks her heel into the ground, and watches in amusement as Kya jolts up, a look of pain on her face as a rock stump hit her in the rear. She turns and catches Lin's eye through the tree's glaring draggers, Lin mouths the words "distract him". Kya looks confused momentarily, but then she gives a slight nod.

"So, bet you've never seen a water tribe girl before, being born in the Fire Nation and all." Kya points out.

The man looks at her, "Oh so were being friendly now are we?"

"Hey, people can change." Kya gives her best innocent face, and the man smiles.

"No, I haven't. But I must say I'm liking what I see," The man's eyes travel over her body hungrily and Lin gags, grabbing the back of Bumi's shirt as he starts storming towards them both.

Kya frowns in disgust for a moment before she covers it up with a smirk, "Good to know. So you must not know much about us then Hu?"

Lin gets right behind the tree he's sitting nest two, watching as Bumi cuts his sister's ropes from behind her tree. She sees them slack from being cut but Kya doesn't move.

"Well there something you should know then," Kya bits her lip.

"What's that my dear?" He asks.

Lin moves from behind the tree and knocks him in the back of the head with a tree branch, he swears loudly and falls to the ground, out cold.

"We're excellent actors." Kya finishes.

"You okay girl?" Lin asks, putting down the branch and walking over to her.

"Oh yeah, because spending my night with some pedophile is exactly what I wanted to do," Kya brushes the rope off her and Bumi grabs onto one hand while Lin grabs the other, pulling her up off the forest floor.

"Yeah, my eyes will be burning for days." Tenzin walks out, rubbing his eyes.

Lin laughs, "Nice job by the way with the vibrations, you were seriously pissed weren't you?"

Kya growls, "Oh yeah. Not only was he a perv but a racist ass whole."

"That would make a lot of sense," Bumi nods.

"Yeah well it's over now so I guess it doesn't matter, but what are we going to do with him? I don't think that hit was enough for him to forget the night's events, and we can't have him running into the fire nation screaming that the Avatar's children are here." Kya points out.

"So what do we do?" Bumi asks.

"I could bury him." Lin smirks.

She receives annoyed looks back and sighs, "Never mind then."

"We could set him out to sea," Tenzin suggests.

Kya stares at him baffled, before she glares at Lin. "Stop influencing my brother."

"HEY!"

"No, I was being serious." Tenzin adds.

"We can't send him off to his death at the hands of the ocean!" Kya all but yells.

Tenzin sighs, "I know that. I'm saying with all the money we've got at the moment, we can ask to put him on some guy's boat and pay him off to send him to some island –a populated Island, stop giving me that look Kya- and drop him off there. Convince him he asked to be taken there for a vacation."

Silence

"That's actually a good plan, that way by the time he gets back here we'll have found Ursa and be lone gone from this place." Lin nods her head thoughtfully.

Kya sighs, "Alright, but who's going to take a bunch of kids money? Plus, where are we going to find a boat?"

"You leave that to me girly, give me Oggie for an half an hour, and when I come back that man will already be out to sea." Lin smirks, her hands resting on her hips.

"Our parents better appreciate us for this later," Kya grumbles under her breath.

.

As promised, Lin returned to the camp site a half an hour later, the guy gone.

"How much did you have to pay him?" Kya ask cautiously as she takes the sack of gold coins back from her friend.

"Not much, the guy was bored out of his mind and loves to troll people. It worked out just fine," Lin smiles.

Tenzin scuffs, "Figures you find those people out of everyone else."

"It worked for our benefit so I don't know what you're complaining about," Lin states.

"Before you two start in a full fight, I say it's time for sleep. We need to get up early to 'borrow' some clothes tomorrow." Bumi breaks them up.

"Okay, one problem, only one tent. Who's sleeping in it and whose going outside?" Tenzin asks.

"Easy fix, watch and a learn, my friend." Lin cracks her knuckles.

Lin stomps on the ground hard with one foot, she raises up both arms sharply. 3 tents pop out of the ground, no front or back to them, but they would shelter them just fine.

"Nice," Tenzin sighs.

"Alright, time for bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

The turn their heads just in time to see Kya crawl into her tent, only to disappear from sight.

-.-.-..-.-.-

Okay sorry for the wait, sorry for the shortness, sorry for the suckyness. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry. Okay see you next time! :D


End file.
